yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Bakken
"The Fog-Beare''r", is both a shinobi and a member of Team Masho during the Dark Tournament. He is voiced by seiyu Hajime Koseki in Japanese and by Andy Chandler in English. In the Filipino Dub of the anime, he was renamed as '''Bakke' and was voiced by Montreal Repuyan. Appearance Bakken's Shinobi uniform is a long, black robe with a pointed hood and yellow markings. When he takes it off, he is dark skinned with numerous scars on his upper body. He has black hair, sporting a crew-cut. As for clothes, he wears an olive green loin cloth with a red belt and a black, round gem in the middle. Personality Bakken, like the others member of his team, wanted to live on the outside. He was willing to do this by any means, even beating up an unconscious opponent. He was also rather thick-headed, almost getting him a spirit gun at the back of his head, but saved by Risho. Though he shows himself as a tough fighter, Bakken is actually a true coward on the inside. He took advantage of a small loophole in the rules so that he may attack an unconscious Kurama, beating him mercilessly. His cowardice is reflected even by his fighting style: his technique allows him to hide, taking cheap shots at his opponent, leaving them at his mercy. In the Japanese version, he even calls himself "Bakken-Sama", meaning "Lord Bakken", showing how arrogant he is, a typical trait of D Class demons; as well as being sadistic enough to beat up on a helpless enemy. In the anime, he is even more shameless, as he tries to attack Yusuke with a rock blow to the spirit detective's head as he showed some mercy while Bakken begged for his life. Inspite of his cowardice and underhanded nature, Bakken does have a sense of loyalty and commraderie, beating Kurama out of revenge for his fallen comrades. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Bakken appears with the rest of Team Masho, after Team Urameshi had fought Dr. Ichigaki Team, and is pleased that Kuwabara, Genkai and Hiei were ineligible to fight, and recommended that Jin finish them off. However, Jin refused to fight on such unfair conditions, and when Bakken insisted on him playing by the setup, Jin angrily told him to let go of him. According to Yusuke, his "whole robe was shaking" out of fear of his stronger teammate. Bakken would fight the third match, attempting to fight Kurama after his battle with Toya, even though he was still unconscious. He mercilessly beats up Kurama, only to be stopped by Risho, as Yusuke was prepared to kill him. He throws Kurama on the ground and waits for the ten count. Afterwards, Yusuke steps up to fight him. Before the match even begins, Bakken begins grunting and sweating, his demon energy catching Kuwabara's eye. Bakken's sweat becomes a dense white mist, which he uses to conceal his movements. He seems to have the upper hand, with Yusuke not even being able to block. Yusuke insults Bakken's strength, and fires a spirit gun as Bakken prepares to attack. Doing so doesn't kill Bakken, but eliminates the mist. Yusuke punches Bakken and breaks several bones, then proceeds to attack him the same way he did to Kurama. This knocks him out of the ring for longer than ten seconds. Fighting Style Stealthy Coward: Bakken is sadistic and enjoys inflicting pain to bound and helpless enemies. He blinds his foes with his mist and takes several cheap shots at his foes. When he can no longer rely on his mist, he will even go as far as pretend to beg for mercy, just to trick his foes into letting their guard down before he strikes. Techniques/Moves *'White Mist' (修羅忍術・白煙の霧, Shura Ninjutsu: Hakuen no Kiri; lit. "Asura Ninja Technique: Vapor of White Smoke") Bakken condenses his sweat into a dense white mist. Bakken uses it to conceal his movements by releasing a torrent of wind for distraction which the opponent dodges and then Bakken strikes while they are midair, which is his only trick, as mentioned by Yusuke. Others (such as Shizuru and Keiko) have commented that it has a putrid smell. Trivia * Bakken's name translates to "Explosive Fist". * Bakken is the only member of his team who does not appear in Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament. * Bakken is shown to be the weakest member of his team despite being the physically largest. This is fully confirmed in chapter 70 of the manga, where his strength is placed as "null" in comparison with Gama (rated "good standard") and Toya (rated "strong enough"). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Middle C-Class Demons Category:Villains Category:Middle D-Class Demons Category:D-Class